Je serai là
by Kanarya
Summary: Quelques mois après son retour de l'île Tenrou, Levy doit faire face à un événement inattendu. S'enchaînent les révélations, les changements et les surprises. Levy devra apprendre à faire face et à ne pas oublier de faire confiance. Car même dans les chemins les plus ombrageux, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour nous tenir la main.
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur :** Bonjour Bonjour ! Voici ma première fanfiction ! Je suis venue ici à la base pour lire, et au final j'ai été tellement emballée que j'ai décidé d'écrire ma propre histoire. Je voulais partir sur du GaLe pur au début, mais je me suis dit qu'une intrigue un peu plus large serait peut être plus intéressante.. Il faudra donc attendre que le décor soit bien planté avant de voir une vraie histoire d'amour pointer son nez ;)  
Je préfère également vous avertir, je suis connue pour ne jamais finir les histoires que je commence.. Mais j'ai décidé de ne pas me lancer dans un roman de 30 chapitres et de finir celle ci ! Alors on y croit !  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, et bonne lecture ! :)  
Kanarya.

* * *

Il faisait particulièrement doux lorsque les Shadow Gear descendirent du train. Ils rentraient tout juste de mission, et pourtant la jeune leader du groupe était pleine d'énergie en sautillant de sa démarche enjouée pour sortir de la gare. Ses yeux d'un vert olive pétillaient d'une lueur qui leur allait particulièrement bien et ses cheveux bleu cyan, étaient doucement secoués par la brise printanière, bien que retenu pour certain par un large bandeau orangé.

- Levy, tu pourrais nous attendre, l'interpela une voix boudeuse.

Elle se retourna pour offrir un sourire désolé à Jett, l'un de ses coéquipier, qui était suivit de Droy, le dernier membre de leur fin trio.

- Excuse-moi, mais je suis tellement contente de rentrer à la guilde.

Il soupira avec amusement, et s'arrêta le temps que leur ami, légèrement à la traîne les rejoigne. Son physique ne l'aidait pas beaucoup pour ce qui était de l'effort ou de l'endurance. Durant 7 ans, beaucoup de leur amis de la guilde, ainsi que Levy, avait disparu et donc déclarés mort après s'être fait attaqué par un Dragon. Il aura fallu jusqu'à il y a quelques mois pour découvrir qu'un sort les avait protégé du combat, et bloqué dans le temps durant toutes ces années. Et c'est pendant ce temps, que Droy avait prit un nombre incalculable de kilos et avait pratiquement laissé tomber sa magie qui était celle des plantes. De son côté, Jett, le mage de la vitesse, avait laissé poussé ses cheveux roux qu'il tenait à présent en une queue de cheval hirsute, et avait tenté d'être courageux pour deux.

Levy s'était rapproché d'eux et eut le droit à un regard légèrement réprobateur de la part de ses amis.

- On n'aimerait pas te perdre de vue.

Le « une seconde fois » était bien sur sous entendu, et la jeune mage le comprit. Une nouvelle fois elle leur offrit un sourire navré et ils reprirent la route. Elle avait apprécié ce voyage avec ses deux meilleurs amis. L'atmosphère s'était détendue depuis son retour. Il vrai qu'au début l'ambiance était un peu lourde pour elle, car aux yeux de ses amis, elle avait été morte pendant 7 ans, alors que pour elle, ils n'avaient passé que quelques jours séparés. Mais avec le temps, elle s'était faite à leur réactions, et eux avait réappris à cohabiter avec elle.

- Ton Solid Script a évolué depuis la dernière fois, lui dit le mage des plantes, marchant à sa droite.

- Ou alors c'est juste parce qu'on ne se souvient plus de l'effet qu'il fait, rétorqua l'autre, marchant à sa gauche.

Tous deux rigolèrent, mais une étrange atmosphère pesait à nouveaux sur le trio. Levy tenta de sourire mais ne réussit qu'à faire une sorte de rictus triste. Elle s'en voulait d'avoir rendu ses amis si triste, même si elle s'avait qu'elle n'y été pour rien. Mais elle prenait leur compliment avec joie, ravie qu'ils aient remarqué qu'elle avait effectivement progressé dans sa magie des mots. Car à présent, en plus de pouvoir donner corps aux écrits tels que le feu, l'eau ou le vent, elle pouvait utiliser l'Infinite Script, qui permettait une utilisation sans fin de la matière.

Le trio s'arrêta face à un étrange couple qui leur faisait face. L'homme devait avoir un peu plus d'une vingtaine d'année, et ses cheveux blonds lui tombaient sur les épaules et sur les yeux, lui donnant un air désinvolte. Il portait un pantalon et une chemise à manche courte noirs. Autour du cou, il arborait une sorte de cravate rouge mal nouée et sur ses épaule reposé une veste en jean sans manche. Il était accompagné d'une jeune fille, dont l'expression du visage était neutre à faire peur. Elle avait des cheveux raides et d'un mauve terne, qui était parfaitement coupé au dessus de ses épaules, et portait une robe large et rose pâle, avec un gros nœud plus foncé à la ceinture. On aurait dit une vraie poupée..

- Et bien.. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est que tu as bien changé Droy, dit l'inconnu.

Ce dernier plissa les yeux en direction de l'homme blond, comme pour tenter de l'identifier.

- Cain ?

Celui-ci se mit à rire chaleureusement, comme pour donner une réponse affirmative à la question. Les deux autres membres des Shadow Gear, qui ne comprenaient rien ce qu'il se passait, dévisageaient leur ami. Levy fut la seule à oser poser la question qui trottait dans leurs deux têtes.

- Tu les connais ?

- Je.. Lui oui, c'est Cain c'est.. On a été élevé ensemble..

Un large sourire illumina le visage du mage, de la même manière que pour le fameux Cain qui s'avança vers le trio pour serrer son « ami d'enfance » dans ses bras.

- Tu ne m'as donc pas oublié, la peur que j'ai eue !

Droy rit aussi en lui rendant son étreinte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin, lui demanda-t-il après l'avoir relâché ?

- Je suis de passage, avec ma coéquipière, dit-il en désignant du menton la jeune fille qui était restée en retrait. Nous avions à remplir une mission, et je me suis souvenu que ta guilde était dans le coin alors j'ai voulu venir te passer le bonjour.

Levy regarda Jett qui semblait autant suspicieux qu'elle. Elle s'avança vers Droy et posa doucement sa main contre son bras. Il baissa les yeux vers elle et vit l'inquiétude qui l'habitait. Ce qu'il pouvait se détester quand il la rendait comme ça, même si au fond, il fallait bien avouer que ça lui faisait plaisir.

- Nous te laissons avec eux alors.. ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Oui oui, vous pouvez rentrer, répondit-il avec un sourire, pour la rassurer.

Elle regarda les deux mages qui n'avaient pas bougé, et surtout le blondinet avec son sourire rassurant qui vous donnait la chaire de poule. Elle finit par hocher la tête, se disant qu'après tout son ami était assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il faisait et rejoignit Jett qui l'attendait plus loin.

.

Levy était assise au bar de la guilde, une tasse de thé devant elle. Elle était soucieuse.

- Ben alors crevette, t'en fais une tête. La mission ne s'est pas passée comme prévue ?

Elle sursauta quand la voix grave l'a sortie de sa rêverie et leva la tête vers l'homme qui avait parlé. Il était immense, d'une carrure des plus imposantes et ses cheveux, une crinière d'un noir corbeau, plus sombre que les ténèbres eux même, ne faisait que le rendre encore plus intimidant. Son visage était couvert de piercings, il en avait sur les oreilles, sur le menton, quelques uns encadraient son nez et d'autres faisait office de sourcils. Rien de plus normal pour le Dragon Slayer d'Acier. Gajeel Redfox.

Levy le regarda quelques instants, avant de baisser les yeux sur sa boisson chaude, posée juste devant elle.

- Si, si, répondit-elle, mais en revenant on est tombé sur une ancienne connaissance de Droy et il resté pour discuter un peu.

- Et alors ?

La réponse fut si vive et si naturelle, que la mage crut un instant qu'il disait ça pour signaler qu'il s'en fichait, et qu'il avait simplement demandé par politesse. Mais elle comprit ensuite, qu'il demandait plutôt ce que cela avait de gênant. C'est pourquoi elle reprit.

- Je n'ai pas confiance.. Ils portaient l'insigne des Black Widows, qui est une guilde noire.

- Et ?

Elle fut comme frappée par cette nouvelle question, les yeux écarquillés mais toujours ivés vers l'avant. L'homme continua.

- Quand bien même ils proposeraient à ton pote de les rejoindre, tu le crois assez bête pour accepter ? Je croyais que tu aurais plus confiance que ça en tes coéquipiers.

Elle fut surprise de sa remarque, mais ne put s'empêcher d'admettre qu'il disait vrai. Pourquoi diable doutait-elle de Droy ? C'était un garçon intelligent, il savait qu'il n'était pas bon de rejoindre une guilde noire, et qui plus est, il semblait plus qu'heureux ici, à Fairy Tail. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres. Décidément, encore une fois c'était Gajeel qui la sortait d'histoires sombres. Celui-ci la dévisageait d'ailleurs avec une drôle d'expression. Pourquoi ne disait-elle plus rien ? L'avait-il blessée, encore une fois ? Pourtant elle souriait..

- Tu as raison, finit-elle par répondre.

Elle se redressa et tourna la tête vers le mage d'acier, avec un grand sourire reconnaissant sur les lèvres.

- Merci Gajeel !

Il la regarda avec un grognement, puis tourna la tête d'un coup vif en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Cette fille était vraiment impossible. Il grommela quelques paroles inaudibles en s'éloignant pour aller on-ne-sait-où, sous le regard amusé de Panther Lily et celui doux de Levy.

.

Cain et Ororo marchait dans les rues de Magnolia, s'apprêtant à rejoindre l'hôtel dans lequel ils allaient passer la nuit. L'homme marchait d'un pas vif, un sourire béat sur les lèvres, et il affichait ce visage idiot depuis qu'il avait dit au revoir au mage des plantes. Ce qui avait l'air, non seulement de surprendre sa coéquipière, mais également de la désespérer.

- Pourquoi lui as-tu proposé de venir avec nous, demanda-t-elle dans un soupire ? Ce n'est qu'un gros lard sans cervelle.

Le bras de l'homme blond siffla l'air pour venir se placer sous la gorge de la jeune fille, qui fut propulsée contre un mur et plaquée contre celui-ci à cause du bras musclé. Elle n'avait même pas eu le temps de crier. Ses mains, tremblantes, s'accrochèrent tant bien que mal à la manche de Cain. Celui-ci avait troqué son regard si amical contre celui d'un tueur sans pitié.

- Je t'interdis de parler de lui comme ça tu entends ?

Elle hocha la tête, et tomba soudainement au sol, frottant sa gorge et toussotant. Elle était parcourue de tremblements et fixait le sol, effrayée. Le mage était vraiment effrayant lorsqu'il était comme ça. Elle senti deux mains la soulever et la reposer sur ses pieds. Ororo se calma peu à peu pendant que Cain enlever la poussière qui s'était installée sur la robe durant la chute. Il releva la tête ensuite et croisa ses bras sur son torse en soupirant.

- Ce type est comme mon frère, et je sais qu'il renferme une grande volonté en lui. Il faudra juste qu'on l'aide à s'en rappeler.

La jeune femme le regarda longuement. Son coéquipier était un homme des plus étranges. Il pouvait à la fois être très enjoué, et très amical, mais il était près à tout pour ce qui lui tenait à cœur et ne supportait pas la résistance. Elle le regarda avec d'autant plus de sérieux, cherchant à le comprendre sans le mettre de nouveau en colère.

- Tu prends tous ces risques par nostalgie ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle si vivement, qu'elle en sursauta. Il soupira en voyant qu'il l'avait effrayé avec sa saute d'humeur. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux pour en dégager son visage.

- Sais-tu pourquoi notre guilde est plus puissante que les autres guildes noires ? Parce qu'elle reconnaît la puissance des liens amicaux, amoureux, et familiaux.

L'homme s'avança peu à peu vers elle, qui recula jusqu'à se retrouver le dos collé au mur. Il posa sa main à côté du visage de la jeune fille.

- S'il vient je veillerai sur lui. Je l'aiderai à décupler son pouvoir, à prendre conscience de l'être qu'il est. Et si tu n'es pas d'accord, nous n'avons qu'à ne plus faire équipe.

Ororo baissa les yeux, comme une enfant que l'ont vient de punir.

- Non, je reste.

Cain poussa un léger soupire. Il détestait devoir en arriver jusque là pour se faire comprendre et obéir. Il posa sa main sur le crâne de la jeune fille pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas fâché.

- Bien. Rentrons, nous aurons un long voyage demain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notre de l'auteur : **Je m'excuse par avance, car notre cher Gajeel ne fait pas vraiment d'apparition dans ce chapitre là, mais il fallait vraiment que je finisse de planter le décor ! On pourrait presque appeler ce chapitre le chapitre 1, partie b. J'espère qu'il vous plaira malgré l'absence de notre cher Chasseur de Dragon !  
Enfin bref, je ne vais pas vous en dire plus ! Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! ;)

* * *

_La veille, dans un parc de Magnolia._

Droy était assis sur un banc avec son ami Cain. Sa coéquipière les avait laissés et ils s'étaient installés tranquillement. Le mage des plantes avait encore du mal à réaliser qu'il était en présence de son « frère adoptif ». En fait, les parents de Droy travaillaient pour une guilde clandestine, qui contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait penser n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Seulement elle n'entrait pas dans toutes les règles et formalité pour être officielle, alors elle ne l'était pas. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être sympa. Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour ses parents étaient partis en mission et n'étaient jamais revenu. Du haut de ses 8 ans, il avait décidé de partir à leur recherche. Sur son chemin, il tomba sur des bandits qui lui fichèrent une rouste. C'est la mère de Cain qui le trouva un peu plus tard et le soigna. C'est comme ça que les deux garçons firent connaissance et devinrent des frères.

Quand 3 ans plus tard, Droy voulut rejoindre une guilde officielle, pour devenir plus fort et pouvoir retrouver ses parents, Cain le soutint dans sa décision. Il ne le traita pas de traitre, n'essaya pas de l'en dissuader. Et s'il avait réagit ainsi c'était tout simplement parce qu'il connaissait les raisons qui le poussaient à faire ça. Il ne voulait que le bonheur de son frère.

Après avoir discuté de leur santé respective, avoir eu des nouvelles de la mère de Cain, celui-ci arriva à un sujet fâcheux. Comme s'il avait lu dans les pensés de Droy.

- Tu sais que si tu le souhaites, tu peux rejoindre notre guilde.

Le mage des plantes fut légèrement surpris, mais essaya de ne pas le montrer. Il préféra éluder la question et le sujet.

- Je suis bien ici.

- Tu n'as pas l'air pourtant.

Droy soupira. Il était vrai que ces derniers temps tout n'allait pas à merveilles. Il regarda son ami, qui lui souriait tendrement. Pourquoi ne pas se confier après tout.. ? Il n'arrivait à le faire avec personne, pas même avec Jett qui était bien trop concerné. Il décida de se jeter à l'eau.

- Tu vois la fille aux cheveux bleus qui était avec moi ? Je suis amoureux d'elle et.. Et elle ne partage même pas mes sentiments.

Cain avait écarquillé les yeux très légèrement. Il s'était laissé surprendre par cet aveu. Lui qui pensait connaître son « frère » par cœur, il dut reconnaître que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du mage des plantes, pour lui montrer son soutient. Il fallait qu'il l'aide.. Il ne supportait pas de voir quelqu'un qu'il chérissait dans un état comme celui là.

- Si tu viens avec moi, tu laisseras tous tes problèmes ici.. Tu auras une autre vie.. Je t'aiderai, je te le promets. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber.

Droy releva la tête vers son ami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse avoir de tels mots pour lui.. Cain se leva et remit quelques mèches de ses cheveux blonds en place.

- Je te laisse réfléchir, dit-il. Notre train part demain soir. Si tu veux venir, tu n'as qu'à nous retrouver sur le quai.

En disant cela il avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de Droy qui le regarda avec étonnement. On ne s'était jamais intéressé à lui comme ça.. Il n'était pas le genre de mage qu'on voulait dans sa guilde ou dans son équipe habituellement. Les Shadow Gear ne comptait pas, ils avaient tout juste 12 ans quand Jett leur a proposé d'être ensemble. Cain lui sourit avec encore plus d'enthousiasme avant de s'éloigner, laissant son ami en pleine confusion.

.

En rentrant, Droy n'avait pu s'empêcher de se confier à son meilleur ami. A propos de la proposition, de ses doutes, de ses hésitations. Et Jett s'était empressé d'aller en parler à Levy. Il savait que si quelqu'un pouvait le retenir, c'était bien elle. Et elle était allé lui parler, bien évidemment. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte et devant ce visage affolé et aux bords des larmes, le mage des plantes n'avait pu que se plier et dire qu'il ne partirait pas.

Pourtant, cela l'avait travaillé toute la nuit. Une foule de sentiments s'étaient mélangés en lui et c'est pour cela que le lendemain après midi il était d'une humeur des plus massacrante, assis au bar à boire une bière. Observant son ami d'un peu plus loin depuis quelques minutes, Jett se décida à se lever pour aller le voir.

- Oh, qu'est-ce qu'il y a mec, t'en fait une tête.

- Hm ? Oh rien, je réfléchissais.

Jett fronça les sourcils, pas vraiment rassuré par la réponse.

- Par hasard.. tu ne réfléchissais pas à ce que ce type t'a dit.. ?

L'absence de réponse, fut une réponse elle-même.

- Droy, tu déconnes, s'exclama le mage de la vitesse !

- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit ?!

- Mais je !

Le mage se retourna avant de finir sa phrase. Comme il l'avait pensé, Levy les regardait parlé depuis un moment, et surtout depuis que le volume était en train de monter. Jett se tourna de nouveau vers son ami et se racla la gorge pour continuer plus bas.

- Tu as pensé à Levy.. ?

- Un peu trop d'ailleurs si tu veux mon avis.

L'homme aux cheveux roux se figea face à la dureté de la réponse.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Tu sais très bien ce que ça veut dire, répondit Droy en soupirant. On fait toujours tout pour elle, pour lui faire plaisir, et au final on ne remonte pas plus dans son estime.

- T'es injuste là.

Le mage des plantes frappa violemment son poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son ami.

- Ouvre les yeux mec, on est seulement ses amis !

Ce fut au tour de Jett de s'énerver. Et le ton monta de plus en plus..

- Comment ça « seulement » ? On est ses amis, point !

- Et toi ça te suffit ? Arrête ton char.

- Donc tu pars ?

- Non, mais ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on peut avoir de l'importance quelque part.

Le mage de la vitesse préféra se calmer et souffla un bon coup avant de continuer la conversation.

- Arrête. Tu sais bien que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose, Levy en souffrirait beaucoup.

- Bah non, non je ne le sais pas.

- Je te trouve drôlement égoïste aujourd'hui.

Un rictus ainsi qu'un sourire amer apparut sur le visage du mage des plantes.

- Pour une fois que c'est moi.

Soudain ils se retournèrent en entendant une sorte de hoquet. Levy s'était approchée et avait visiblement, non seulement entendu la conversation depuis un moment, mais également compris ce à quoi Droy faisait allusion. Il la trouvait égoïste.. Il la trouvait égoïste parce qu'elle ne partageait pas ses sentiments.. Ce n'était pas ça qui était égoïste ? Mais malgré cette pensée, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver de la douleur à savoir que son meilleur ami pensait de telles choses négatives à son sujet. Des larmes commencèrent à perler aux bas de ses yeux.

Jett se leva précipitamment, posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il commençait à paniquer, il l'avait déjà vu pleurer bien sur, mais jamais à cause de lui ou de Droy. Il ne savait pas tellement comment réagir, puisque lui-même était un peu secoué par les propos de son ami. Il tenta néanmoins de la rassurer comme il pouvait.

- Levy il.. Ne fait pas attention d'accord ? Il est un peu secoué c'est tout..

- Pas du tout. En fait, je n'ai jamais vu les choses avec autant de clarté.

L'homme roux se retourna avec un regard assassin. Comme si c'était le moment d'en rajouter. Mais Droy ne s'arrêta pas là. Il se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha lentement du duo. Jett s'écarta légèrement en voyant que ce n'était pas lui qui l'intéressait. Le mage des plantes s'arrêta face à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus, qui releva son regard larmoyant et blessé vers lui.

- Levy, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

Elle sembla surprise par la franchise de sa question et dut prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre ses esprits et mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

- Je..

- Est-ce que tu es amoureuse de moi, la coupa-t-il ?

Encore une fois, l'absence de réponse fut une réponse elle-même. Droy soupira en baissant la tête, puis la releva pour plonger un regard dur et froid dans celui de son « amie ».

- Alors je suis désolé, mais ça ne me suffit plus.. J'ai souffert, et je me sens minable.. Je préfères aller quelque part où j'aurai de l'importance..

Le mage des plantes regarda ses amis quelques instants avant de s'éloigner d'eux. Il se dirigea en direction d'une table presque vide sous le regard étonné de plusieurs des membres de la guilde, dont celui de ses deux camarades. Avec difficulté, il monta sur la table et hurla d'un coup puissant, comme s'apprêtant à faire une annonce. Et c'est ce qu'il fit, après être certain d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde.

- Je quitte l'équipe des Shadow Gear. Et je quitte Fairy Tail.

Levy plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en entendant ses mots. Jett serra les poings. Beaucoup dans la salle réagirent, quant aux autres, ils étaient trop secoués pour réaliser. Droy était quelqu'un d'enjoué, ou alors de discret. On ne le voyait jamais sans ses amis. Et pourtant là, il annonçait officiellement un adieu. Une douce lumière émana de ses vêtements, signe que l'emblème de Fairy Tail avait quitté sa peau.

Les membres restant de l'ancien trio n'avaient pas bougé d'un pouce.. Ils ne pouvaient pas en croire leurs yeux, encore moins leurs oreilles. Comment tout cela avait-il pu aller si loin.. Le mage descendit de la table et lorsqu'il avança tous s'écartèrent. Natsu, qui n'était pourtant pas loin, ne chercha même pas à le retenir tant il était sous le choc. Droy avança, lentement jusqu'à ses ancien coéquipier. Il les toisa du regard, avec un mélange de dureté et de lassitude. Puis il sorti de la guilde, qui demeurait toujours silencieuse.

Soudain, un bruit survint. Un sanglot. Levy en était secouée. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, et les mains toujours plaquée contre sa bouche. Les larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues et elle se serra contre Jett, qui entoura maladroitement ses bras autour d'elle. Il ne réalisait pas, toujours pas. Il n'avait pas pu faire ça, il n'avait pas pu partir. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, hein ? Et ils se réveilleraient bientôt.

Il baissa les yeux sur la mage aux cheveux bleus. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle devait arrêter de pleurer, arrêter d'être triste, que tout irait bien.. Mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que mentir. Il mordit avec force sa lèvre pour retenir ses larmes, tant bien que mal. Peu à peu, d'autres mages vinrent les entourer. Lucy posa ses mains sur le dos de Levy pour essayer d'apporter son soutien, Grey posa la sienne sur l'épaule de Jett. Même Gajeel, qui était resté en retrait, les regardait avec compassion, enfin un truc approchant. Tous ici avaient perdu un frère, mais ils savaient que leur douleur ne pouvait être pire que celle de ce duo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Comme d'habitude, vous pouvez me laisser vos avis ! Oui je sais, Gajeel ne fait encore qu'une très courte courte apparition, mais dès le chapitre prochain vous pourrez entendre (ou plutôt lire) le son de sa "douce" voix ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cela faisait à peine un jour que Droy était parti, et pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Ce n'était pas parce que personne ne le regrettait, mais plutôt parce qu'ils n'avaient pas envie de le montrer. Et aussi parce que le maître avait avoué sa déception. Droy était le premier de la guilde à être parti pour une guilde noire.

Quant à Levy et Jett, ils étaient assis au bar, silencieusement, une chope de bière posée devant chacun d'eux. La jeune femme avait une mine affreuse. Ses yeux étaient rougis par toutes les larmes qu'elle avait pleurées la veille. Juste après le départ de leur ami, Jett avait raccompagné Levy dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills. Il l'avait couché, sans un mot. Il n'avait pas su quoi lui dire, comment lui expliquer, puisqu'il n'était pas capable de se l'expliquer à lui-même. Puis il était resté. Il s'était assis par terre, contre le lit, et avait tenu la main de son amie toute la nuit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il n'entendit plus les bruits de pleurs qu'il comprit qu'elle s'était endormie.

Depuis la veille oui, ils étaient silencieux. Et c'est la mage aux cheveux bleu qui fut la première à briser le silence, commençant par un soupire triste.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il est parti..

Le mage de la vitesse ne dit rien, et porta sa chope à ses lèvres pour en avaler une gorgée. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser. Pour lui, Droy allait bientôt passer la porte de la guilde, et venir donner une grande claque dans le dos de son ami pour lui demander pourquoi il restait planté là. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.. Ca n'arrivera pas. A cette pensée, Jett but une autre gorgée.

- Mouais, bah faut le comprendre aussi, dit-il, et on entendait au son de sa voix qu'il commençait à s'enivrer.. Passer tout son temps aux côtés d'une femme qui ne nous aime pas..

Levy soupira en serrant ses petites mains autour de sa chope. Elle en avait assez de tous ces reproches..

- Les sentiments ne sont pas des choses que l'ont décide Jett..

En prononçant cela, elle avait tourné la tête vers un certain Chasseur de Dragon qui était assis à une table et mangeait des boulons et diverses choses en acier ou métal. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres à la vue de ce tableau.

- Sinon tout serait tellement plus facile.. murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son ami.

Celui-ci, qui était jusqu'alors plongé dans la contemplation de sa chope, redressa la tête pour suivre le regard de son amie. Il arqua un sourcil, puis regarda le visage de Levy, douce, attendrie.. Aimante.

- Attend.. Je rêve où.. ?

Elle sortie de sa rêverie et devint écarlate face à Jett, qui semblait plus confus qu'autre chose. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être ça.. Mais il dut se rendre à l'évidence face aux explications balbutiantes de son amie.

- Je.. Il a changé.. Et oui je.. Oui j'ai des sentiments pour lui..

Levy fut elle-même surprise par son aveu. C'était la première fois qu'elle le reconnaissait. Oui, elle était amoureuse de lui, elle ne pouvait plus nier maintenant. Sous beaucoup d'aspect elle le détestait, il était bourru, agaçant, énervant, mais c'était tous ces mauvais côtés qui rendaient ses moments de tendresses encore plus agréables. Et il fallait le reconnaître, un Gajeel mielleux serait trop ennuyeux. De toute manière et comme elle l'avait déjà dit, elle n'avait pas décidé. Il lui faisait encore peur parfois. Cependant elle ne pouvait pas nier que son cœur avait une drôle de façon de s'emballer à chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Mais Jett lui eut l'impression de se recevoir une claque. Ou un poignard en plein cœur. Un poignard ? Non, c'était encore pire. Il n'avait jamais ressentie pareille douleur, pas même quand il s'était confessé et qu'elle n'avait pas partagé ses sentiments. Il regarda la mage aux cheveux bleus qui avait baissée la tête, les joues rougies.

- Levy, tu réalises de qui tu parles ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et dégluti. Ils eurent la même vision Celle du Gajeel des Phantoms, qui les avait attaqué, puis crucifiés sur l'arbre géant de la place. Et surtout, ce sourire sournois et satisfait qu'il avait gardé sur le visage.. La jeune femme serra les poings et soutint le regard de son ami.

- Il n'est plus le même que ce jour là, je t'assure !

Il ne pouvait pas y croire.. Levy qui défendait un fou furieux. Et semblait plus que sure d'elle. Et elle l'aimait.. N'importe qui mais pas lui ! Le regard de Jett devint plus dur, plus froid. La jeune femme en fut surprise, c'étaient des expressions qu'elle voyait si rarement sur son visage..

Il se tourna face au bar, et posa ses mains à plats dessus. Il essayait d'avoir les idées clairs, de comprendre, de réaliser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il releva légèrement la tête, et ce calme soudain était encore plus douloureux pour son amie que s'il avait hurlé.

- Droy avait peut être raison finalement, dit-il. Tu ne te rends même pas compte de tout le mal que tu peux faire autour de toi. Lui ou moi, aurions été milles fois mieux que ce.. Ce type ! Tu sais pertinemment qu'on t'aime, et pourtant tu..

Il serra son poing sur le bar, tremblant.. Soudain, il se leva sous les grands yeux de Levy qui ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle fut d'autant plus anéantie par les mots qui tombèrent par la suite, telle une sentence irrévocable.

- Tu n'es qu'une égoïste.

Jett passa près d'elle et parti, tandis qu'elle restait figée face aux accusations de son ami. Jamais il n'avait été aussi dur avec elle.. Elle finit par reprendre ses esprits et se tourna rapidement comme pour le retenir, mais il avait déjà disparu. La mage sentit un regard sur elle, et tourna la tête, en direction de Gajeel qui la dévisageait. Avait-il entendu leur conversation ? Il était évident en tout cas qu'il n'avait pas raté le départ colérique de son ami.

Levy serra ses petits poings sur ses genoux, retenant ses larmes. Puis elle se leva soudainement et sorti de la guilde en courant.

.

Levy était allongée sur son lit, les joues rougies et encore humides de ses précédentes larmes. Elle regardait une photo des Shadow Gear. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien vu.. De ne pas avoir vu à quel point Droy se sentait inutile ou Jett abusé. Était-elle vraiment manipulatrice sans le vouloir ? Avait-elle, inconsciemment, profité des sentiments de ses amis ? Elle frotta sa paume contre ses paupières pour enlever les traces de pleurs, et entendit quelqu'un frapper. La jeune femme redressa la tête avec étonnement, posa la photo sur sa table de nuit en reniflant, et se leva pour aller ouvrir.

- Jett, dit-elle avec étonnement en découvrant qui était là ?

Sa voix était tremblante et témoigna de sa surprise. Et il y avait de quoi. Premièrement, il avait eu l'air, quelques heures avant, de lui en vouloir énormément, venait-il l'enfoncer ? Deuxièmement, ils étaient à Fairy Hills, soit le dortoir des filles interdit aux hommes. Et troisièmement, comparé à sa colère précédente il semblait bien calme..

- Je peux te parler ? dit-il presque timidement.

- Bien sur oui..

Levy s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer et la referma derrière elle. Elle s'assit sur le bord de son lit et fixa son ami qui pendant un moment, semblait perdu dans ce qu'il pouvait dire, ou faire. Il finit par s'asseoir à côté d'elle, la tête basse, un air grave et triste sur le visage.

- Je voulais.. M'excuser pour ma réaction de tout à l'heure.. Tu t'es confiée à moi, et comme un idiot tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'est te jeter.. Je suis désolé..

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien quand elle senti la main du mage se poser sur son genoux, comme pour lui signifier qu'il n'avait pas fini et qu'il ne souhaitait pas être interrompu. Elle resta donc muette.

- Je sais que j'aurai du me faire à l'idée que tu ne m'aimais pas.. Ou du moins pas comme je le voudrais, ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant la jeune femme prête à riposter. Pourtant.. Ce qui m'importait le plus ce n'était pas que tu sois à moi, c'est que tu ne sois à personne.. Ca ne me gênait pas que tu ne sois pas amoureuse de moi, tant que tu n'étais amoureuse de personne. Et je sais que c'est terriblement égoïste, mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que tout à l'heure..

La mage avait les larmes aux yeux.. Pas tellement par ce que venais de lui dire son ami, mais simplement par le fait qu'il se confiait à elle, et qu'il venait se faire s'envoler toute ses craintes.. Non, elle n'avait pas profité de lui, à aucun moment.. Elle le savait maintenant. Levy renifla et serra doucement la main du jeune homme, qui lui rendit son étreinte, en levant enfin son visage vers elle. Il semblait vraiment bouleversé, et elle vit qu'il se retenait de pleurer, lui qui d'habitude ne s'en privait pas.

- Tu es ma plus précieuse amie Levy et je.. Je ne veux pas te perdre.. Alors je t'en prie.. Laisse moi continuer à faire partie de ta vie..

Une larme roula le long de la joue rose de la jeune fille. Elle serra encore plus fort la main de son ami et lui offrit son plus beau sourire, le plus chaleureux, le plus étincelant.

- Bien sur Jett.. Et je peux te dire que même si toi tu n'avais plus envie de moi comme amie, je ne serai pas d'accord !

Il rit doucement en voyant sa réaction. Y'avait vraiment pas à dire.. Levy était exceptionnelle, unique, et merveilleuse. Il la regarda tendrement et posa sa main libre derrière la nuque de la jeune fille pour rapprocher son visage du sien. Il posa doucement ses lèvres sur le front pâle de son amie, quelques cheveux bleus lui chatouillant le nez.

- Je vais m'entrainer et devenir plus fort, reprit-il. Pour pouvoir enfin protéger quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

Il la lâcha doucement, et elle leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

- Je serai là quand ça arrivera, dit-elle. Et je serai toujours là.

Levy était terriblement soulagée. Ils avaient enfin mit à plat ce qui méritait de l'être, et pouvait maintenant avancer comme il le fallait. Bien sur, il était triste d'avoir du en arriver jusque là pour que ça arrive.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Et en premier plan nous avons... GAJEEL :D Ah enfin ! J'espère avoir assez respecté le personnage, pour ma part il me semble mais on sait jamais, ça donne peut être pas la même impression vu de l'extérieur..  
Enfin bref, je vous laisse lire et me donner vos avis ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le poing de Gajeel cogna violemment le sac de frappe qu'il s'était installé dans son « camp d'entraînement ». Voilà plusieurs jours qu'il se défoulait sur ce malheureux. En fait, à peu près depuis le départ du fameux Droy. Oh, n'allez pas croire que c'est ça qui l'avait mis dans cet état ! Même s'il s'en voulait encore de l'avoir tabassé et cloué à un arbre, il ne pouvait pas saquer ce type. Non, en fait ce qui le mettait dans cet état, c'est de ne pas comprendre pourquoi voir Levy si abattue l'énervait. Ou plutôt.. Si, il savait pourquoi. Et il avait du mal à le reconnaître. Il l'avait vu partir en pleurant, et il n'avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pourtant, mais un mélange de lâcheté et de honte l'avait empêché de bouger. Et le pire dans tout ça ? C'est qu'avant de s'enfuir, Levy l'avait regardé. Elle avait plongé son regard larmoyant dans le sien, et il avait cru, pendant un très court instant, qu'elle lui envoyait un appel au secours. Un appel qu'il avait lâchement ignoré. Gajeel donna un coup de poing encore plus violent dans le sac de frappe, ce qui eu pour effet de lui faire rendre l'âme. Légèrement essoufflé, le Dragon Slayer se retourna, prêt à retourner chez lui quand il s'arrêta net. Quelqu'un venait lui rendre visite. Et c'était plutôt étonnant de la part de cette personne, surtout quand on pensait à sa dernière conversation avec la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus.. L'homme à la crinière noire croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, en attendant que Jett vienne jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci s'arrêta face à son rival. Il ne savait pas du tout comment aborder le sujet. Puis voyant l'impatience du mage d'acier, il décida de se jeter à l'eau le plus simplement possible.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide.

La première réaction qu'eut Gajeel fut la surprise, bien entendu. Mais elle laissa bien vite place à la curiosité.. Ce gars le détestait, il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir vu ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.. Alors pourquoi donc venait-il lui demander de l'aide ?

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux devenir plus fort.

Nouvel électrochoc. S'était-il cogné pendant son entraînement pour imaginer que ce type venait lui demander de l'entraîner ? Ou alors il était extrêmement bizarre.

- C'est vrai que t'en aurait bien besoin, répondit-il.

Jett haussa les sourcils en le fixant, l'air de dire « pas la peine d'en rajouter ». C'est vrai quoi, c'était déjà assez humiliant de devoir réclamer de l'aide à celui qui un jour vous à presque tabasser à mort, pas besoin qu'il l'écrase encore plus.

- Alors tu acceptes ?

Pour toute réponse le Dragon Slayer se dirigea vers l'endroit où reposait le sac de frappe décédait pour le ramasser.

- C'est pour Levy que tu fais tout ça, demanda-t-il en retour ?

Gajeel se figea quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il sentit le feu lui monter au visage. Non ! Il n'avait pas pu dire ça. Il n'avait pas pu baisser sa garde à se point là ! Et pourtant on dirait bien que si.. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait en ce moment ? Ah ce qu'il pouvait la détester cette crevette en ce moment ! Elle lui torturait l'esprit, c'était insupportable ! Par chance, Jett ne trouva rien de surprenant dans sa question et il se contenta de répondre, par une autre question d'ailleurs.

- Tu sais pourquoi je ne t'aimais pas au début ?

Le Dragon Slayer se racla la gorge et profita de l'échappatoire que lui offrait la nouvelle question pour changer de sujet. Il se tourna de nouveau face à l'autre mage, les bras croisés.

- Parce que je t'ai cassé la figure ?

Le rouquin soupira. Décidément il ne faisait aucun effort. Comme disait la mage des mots parfois : « les muscles ont du finir par lui atrophier le cerveau ».

- Parce que tu m'as montré mes points faibles, reprit Jett sans prêter attention à sa remarque. Notamment avec Levy. Tu m'as montré que j'été incapable de la protéger quand tu nous as attaqué. Puis quand Luxus à voulu lui faire du mal, tu as prit le coup pour elle, avant même que je réfléchisse à réagir. Quand il a fallu lui trouver un partenaire pour l'accession au rang S, tu t'es imposé de toi-même alors que je me chamaillais avec Droy.

C'est vrai qu'il avait fait tout ça. Il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Il allait vers elle instinctivement, et il ne l'avait jamais réalisé. Et même sur l'île Tenrou. Quand Levy s'était énervée contre lui et avait disparue, il était parti à sa recherche et quand il l'avait vu en danger, il l'avait défendue, encore une fois, sans réfléchir. Il préféra ne plus y penser, et revenir au problème actuel.

- Donc c'est bien pour elle que tu me demandes de t'aider à être plus fort.

- Ce serait comique non, répondit le rouquin avec un sourire un peu triste ?

Gajeel arqua un sourcil.

- Pourquoi ?

Jett écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Sérieusement ? Il n'avait pas remarqué les sentiments que Levy avait pour lui ? Bon d'accord, lui-même avait eu du mal à le comprendre mais c'était uniquement pour se voiler la face. Elle envoyait quand même pas mal de signe.. Enfin bon, il n'allait pas se mêler de leur histoire plus que ça.

- Pour rien..

Il se racla ensuite la gorge, pour lui donner une réponse quand même. Après tout, s'il devait l'entraîner, autant qu'il sache dans quel but c'était.

- Non ce n'est pas pour elle. C'est pour moi. Droy avait raison dans un certain sens. Il en avait assez de vivre pour elle, alors que ce n'était pas partagé. J'éprouve la même chose que lui. Mais mes choix seront différents.

Gajeel le regarda avec étonnement. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte que lui et Droy avaient éprouvé de vrais sentiments pour Levy. Pour lui ce n'était que deux fanatiques qui suivaient une amie d'enfance particulièrement mignonne et attachante. Non, il n'avait pas pensé « particulièrement mignonne et attachante », non non non. Mais des sentiments étranges se mélangeaient en lui. D'un côté il y avait une espèce de satisfaction qu'elle ne partage pas les sentiments des deux abrutis, et de l'autre une espèce de contrariété à reconnaître cette satisfaction justement. Le rouquin le fit sortir de ses pensées.

- Je sais que je serai amené un jour à croiser la route de Droy. Et ce jour je veux lui prouver qu'on peut changer, sans faire ce qu'il a fait.

Le Dragon Slayer eut un faible sourire. Finalement il n'était pas si con que ça.

- Pour ça je peux t'aider.

Il ricana en faisant craquer ses poings. Jett déglutit bruyamment..

_.  
_

Cela faisait à présent quelques jours que Jett était devenu le « disciple » de Gajeel et les deux hommes arrivaient à travailler l'un avec l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment devenus amis, mais ils supportaient la présence de l'autre, ce qui était déjà un grand progrès. Ce jour là, après l'entraînement, ils s'étaient rendus ensemble au bar de la guilde. Ils y retrouvèrent Panther Lily et Lucy, qui discutaient l'un avec l'autre. Ils se turent en voyant l'étrange duo arriver.

Gajeel s'assit à un tabouret du bar, bientôt rejoins par Jett, qui s'assit à un tabouret d'écart, histoire de bien marquer qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. L'homme roux sourit à la constellationniste après avoir demandé une bière à Mira.

- Alors comment est-ce qu'elle va, demanda-t-il à la blonde ?

- Pas bien mieux, soupira-t-elle.

Gajeel avait tendu l'oreille, comprenant plus ou moins qui la conversation avait pour sujet.. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être curieux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lily sourit, les bras croisés, en voyant son ami s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un. Lucy et Jett parurent un peu surpris, ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre puis le mage de la vitesse se dit qu'après tout ce qu'il faisait pour lui en ce moment, il avait bien le droit de lui en parler.

- Depuis le départ de Droy, Levy perd la boule.

Et voilà ça recommençait. Gajeel se sentait tout bizarre parce que Levy allait mal, et à cause de l'autre crétin en plus. Il se racla la gorge, priant pour que personne n'ait remarqué sa légère saute d'humeur.

- Comment ça, demanda-t-il ?

- Eh bien, reprit Lucy, elle ne sort plus, mange très peu. Dès que je veux la faire sortir elle cherche une excuse. La dernière fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait en tête une réplique de livre, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas sortir tant qu'elle n'avait pas trouvé de quel livre il s'agissait. On a donc passé 3 jours à chercher ce fameux livre, et quand on l'a enfin trouvé, elle s'est mit à chercher autre chose, et ainsi de suite.

Ah oui elle avait vraiment péter un plomb.. Il eut un pincement au cœur en l'imaginant.

- Et.. Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherche maintenant, demanda le Dragon Slayer en essayant de ne pas paraître trop intéressé ?

- Des mocassins rouges.

- Ben on n'est pas sorti, soupira Jett en buvant une gorgée de sa bière.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, s'étonna Gajeel ?

Le mage roux fut de nouveau surpris par l'intérêt qu'il montrait, mais répondit quand même.

- Elle a jeté sa paire de mocassin le mois dernier.

Lucy soupira à son tour. Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir aider son amie.. La voir comme ça la déchirait.. Mais en même temps elle la comprenait parfaitement. Elle connaissait Natsu depuis moins longtemps qu'elle avait connu Droy, mais si jamais il venait à partir elle aurait surement du mal à s'en remettre. Gajeel de son côté, ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait posé son menton dans la paume de sa main, légèrement pensif. Il sorti de ses pensées quand il sentit un regard amusé sur lui. Il tourna la tête vers Panther Lily qui le fixait avec son habituel sourire « je sais à quoi tu penses et même si tu ne veux pas le faire tu vas finir par le faire quand même ». Le Dragon Slayer soupira et se leva. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches et sorti de la guilde, donnant au passage un coup de pied dans une chaise. Lucy tressauta à cause de la vivacité du geste et le fixa, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Allait-il voir Levy ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur:** Milles pardons pour le retard de ce chapitre ! Mais j'étais un peu surbookée alors voilà, mais bon, pardon quand même J'espère que mon chapitre répondra à vos attentes, mais déjà vous devriez être ravis, car ENFIN il y a un vrai face à face entre nos deux héros :D Mais chut, je vous laissez découvrir le chapitre par vous même ! Bonne lecture !  
P.S: je m'excuse par avance mais le prochain chapitre ne va pas arriver tout de suite, car j'ai plusieurs idées en tête alors je vais devoir faire le tri !

* * *

Gajeel marchait dans les rues de la ville, les mains enfoncées dans les poches. Il râlait. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il shoota dans un caillou en proférant des injures. Mais pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il s'inquiète autant pour Levy ?! Quand une autre nana de la guilde était malade ou autre, il ne se prenait pas autant la tête ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres ? La réponse semblait pourtant évidente : tellement de chose. Il râlât de nouveau. Cette fille était impossible. Elle le troublait, lui remuait les méninges et l'estomac. C'était pas bon, pas bon du tout.

Le Dragon Slayer s'arrêta face au dortoir des filles. Il avait eu la permission de Titania pour y venir. Il inspira profondément et finit par y entrer, montant les escaliers à la recherche de la chambre de la mage des mots. Dieu merci, les noms des locataires étaient écrits sur les portes. Il ne mit donc pas très longtemps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Il resta figé devant la porte en bois pendant un long moment. Il pouvait encore faire demi-tour non ? Il secoua vivement la tête. Allez du nerf ! C'est qu'une crevette aux cheveux bleus ! De quoi est-ce qu'il avait peur ? Il frappa énergiquement à la porte, serrant entre ses doigts ce qu'il avait dans la poche. Levy mit très peu de temps à venir lui ouvrir.

- Oh Gajeel !

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. Son sourire habituel. Mais il ne se laissa pas tromper. Il sentait qu'elle allait mal. Son visage était encore plus pâle que d'habitude et elle avait des cernes sous les yeux. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas dormi correctement.. ? De nouveau, il eut ce pincement au cœur, ce truc désagréable qu'il refusait toujours d'admettre. Il essaya de faire abstraction et fit quelque pas dans la pièce. Lancement du plan A : l'attaque directe.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais sortir un peu, demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait négligeant, les mains au fond des poches.

Elle le regarda avec surprise et le jeune homme cru apercevoir une drôle de lueur au fond de ses prunelles olives. Il ne sut pas trop comment l'interpréter, mais visiblement son inconscient si, puisqu'il senti légèrement son cœur accélérer et ses joues rosir. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Car Levy reprit son masque protecteur en lui faisant un nouveau un grand sourire qu'elle voulait réaliste, mais qui puait la fausseté.

- Je ne peux pas partir. Je cherche quelque chose, et c'est très important !

Elle lui tourna le dos et se mit à trottiner vers son armoire, comme pour se lancer une nouvelle fois dans sa recherche. Gajeel senti la faille. La jeune femme, plongée dans son armoire, continuait de lui présenter son dos. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son visage.. Elle n'avait plus assez de force pour garder le sourire, surtout s'il lui proposer de sortir ! Elle qui attendait ça depuis des lustres.. Il se racla la gorge. Plan B.

- Oui j'en ai entendu parler, des mocassins rouges c'est ça ?

Les yeux de Levy s'écarquillèrent légèrement et elle se redressa pour se tourner vers lui. Comment était-il au courant.. ? Est-ce que.. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Non.. Bien sur que non. Mais alors pourquoi venait-il dans sa chambre, pour la voir elle. A chaque fois, elle essayait de trouver une explication, mais à chaque l'espoir qu'il ne venait que pour prendre de ses nouvelles, ou pour essayer de lui remonter le moral revenait au galop. Elle n'arrivait pas à envisager autre chose.. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Gajeel préféra l'interrompre. Sinon, il n'aurait jamais le courage de faire quoi que ce soit.

- Assieds-toi, dit-il.

Elle le regarda, perplexe, avant de s'exécuter et de s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit. Le jeune homme se frotta la nuque avec gêne, avant de s'avancer et s'accroupir devant elle, restant néanmoins pratiquement à sa hauteur. Il sorti de sa poche une paire de minuscule chaussures aussi rouges que ses joues. Il enleva les chaussons des petits pieds pâles et frêles de Levy et lui enfila dans des gestes très lents et doux, les mocassins. Il resta quelques instants à fixer ses pieds, n'osant pas relever les yeux vers elle.

- C'est bien ce que tu cherchais non ?

Pour toute réponse il eut le droit à un bruit de reniflement. Il releva lentement les yeux vers la mage aux cheveux bleus. Elle pleurait. Des larmes roulaient sur ses joues et tombaient ensuite sur ses genoux. Le cœur du Dragon Slayer lui fit mal.. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.. Il posa doucement sa main sur le genou de la jeune fille.

- Levy, je ne peux pas prétendre comprendre ce que tu ressens en ce moment. Je ne connais personne depuis aussi longtemps que tu le connaissais. Mais je suppose que je peux rapprocher ça de ce que j'ai ressenti quand Metalicana a disparu. Même si ton pote devait surement être moins sadique que lui..

Un faible rire s'échappa des lèvres roses de la jeune fille, ce qui fit sourire Gajeel. Il était content d'avoir réussit à lui arracher ce petit rire. Il reprit son sérieux, essayant, cette fois ci, de capter le regard de la mage.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que tu fais ne sert à rien. Te renfermer, te bloquer, te chercher des prétextes futiles pour ne plus voir personne. Ca ne fait que rendre plus triste les gens qui reste, te voir dans cet état là. Alors il faut que tu remontes la pente. Que tu recommences à avancer.

Levy sourit. Un véritable sourire, pas forcé, mais doux. Le jeune homme ne put empêcher ses joues de s'empourprer.

- Je le savais, dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Il fut surpris par sa remarque

- De quoi ?

- Que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil.

Il arqua un sourcil, puis poussa un léger soupire amusé. Cette fille était impossible.. Elle se débrouillait tout le temps pour lui trouver des bons côtés. Ou alors peut être qu'elle les faisait tout simplement ressortir. Il finit par se relever mais quelque chose le tira vers le bas. Il baissa les yeux vers Levy, qui avait attrapé entre ses doigts un bout du manteau du mage.

- J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle la tête basse. Peur d'avoir encore confiance en quelqu'un qui finira par partir.

Le cœur de Gajeel rata un battement. C'était quoi ça ? Est-ce qu'elle.. Non, non elle ne pouvait pas lui demander cela, c'était impossible. Non bien sur, elle s'inquiétait plutôt de savoir si Jett partirai aussi. Oui c'était la seule chose envisageable. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches, sans trop savoir quoi lui dire. Il lâcha soudain une réponse, empreinte d'une certaine contrariété.

- Personne ne peut promettre de rester aux côtés de quelqu'un pour toujours. Alors avoir peur pour cela de sert à rien. Il faut l'accepter et avancer malgré ça.

Elle avait légèrement secouée par son ton sec et garda la tête baissée.

- Tu dois avoir raison..

Elle sourit tristement. Elle se trouvait ridicule.. Ce qu'elle venait de dire ressemblait presque à un aveu, comme si elle lui demandait de rester près d'elle pour toujours. Mais c'était Gajeel, bien sur qu'il ne pouvait pas lui promettre cela. D'ailleurs.. D'ailleurs un jour il finirait par partir, il l'avait dit lui-même. Cette guilde ou une autre, c'est la même chose pour lui. Il voulait juste du travail. Elle serra doucement les poings. N'y avait-il vraiment rien qui pourrait le retenir une bonne fois pour toute ?

Le Dragon Slayer remarqua qu'une nouvelle fois elle était perturbée.. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Il n'aurait peut être pas du lui dire ça comme ça.. Mais c'était la pure vérité, rien n'est certain dans la vie, personne ne pouvait promettre ça ! Il soupira doucement et posa sa main sur le crane de Levy.

- Allez crevette, viens. Ton pote m'a demandé de le rendre plus fort, je sens qu'on va rigoler tu veux voir ça ?

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et son sourire se fit plus doux. Il avait raison au fond, il fallait avancer malgré la peur et l'incertitude. Peut être qu'il ne resterait pas indéfiniment à Fairy Tail, mais pour l'instant il était là, avec elle, alors autant en profiter. Elle hocha la tête vivement et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Gajeel la regarda avec un sourire tendre. Enfin elle reprenait du poil de la bête. Elle était tellement plus belle quand elle était pleine de vie. Elle se retourna vers lui, comme pour voir ce qu'il attendait pour la suivre et il reprit son masque de gros dur avant de la suivre.

.

Gajeel avait emmené Levy jusqu'à son camp d'entraînement, où s'entraînait Jett, seul depuis quelques heures. Quand il vit le Dragon Slayer arriver, il eut d'abord envie de l'engueuler royalement, il l'attendait depuis des heures pour continuer leur entrainement ! Puis, son regard se posa sur Levy, à l'air toujours maussade, mais néanmoins plus souriant que d'habitude. Il se précipita vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras, et elle lui rendit son étreinte. Elle était rassurée. Rassurée de voir qu'au fond il y avait encore des gens pour s'inquiéter pour elle et pour s'occuper d'elle. Tandis qu'il l'enlaçait, Jett releva la tête vers Gajeel pour le remercier du regard. Le mage d'acier y répondit avec un hochement de tête, avant de se diriger vers l'espace libre du camp. Le rouquin desserra son étreinte de son amie et lui offrit un grand sourire.

- Allez ! Va t'asseoir ! Tu vas voir les grands progrès que j'ai faits !

Elle lui rendit chaleureusement son sourire et parti s'asseoir un peu plus loin, sur une grosse caisse qui devait leur servir de banc quand ils se reposaient.

Pendant plusieurs heures ensuite la jeune femme suivit leur entrainement du regard. Jett avait vraiment changé, il se montrait plus fort, mais également plus déterminé. Pas de doute, le départ de Droy les avait changés tous les deux. Par moment Levy encourageait son ami, lorsqu'elle voyait qu'il commençait à fatiguer. Cela lui redonnait un peu de force. Pas parce que la fille qu'il aimait l'encourageait non, ce n'était pas aussi bête. Mais parce que sa meilleure amie était là, à le supporter.

Gajeel de son côté, devait bien reconnaître qu'il était légèrement contrarié par les encouragements de Levy. Ben quoi, c'était lui qui était parti la chercher, lui qui avait dépensé ses sous pour lui offrir ces mocassins rouges. Il reprit ses esprits rapidement. Fallait pas partir dans cette direction là, c'est dangereux..

- Je vois qu'on compatit rapidement avec l'ennemi. Tu me déçois Jett.

Tous se figèrent et se retournèrent pour voir qui venait de parler. Et tous fut surpris. Droy se tenait devant eux. Il avait minci. Et pas seulement retrouver son physique d'avant, oh non, cela n'avait rien à voir. Il était beaucoup plus musclé, avait les épaules plus larges. Ses cheveux non plus n'était plus les mêmes. Il avait coupé son espèce de crête hideuse et quelques mèches tombaient devant ses yeux. Ça ressemblait à une sorte de coupe punk. Tout chez lui respirait l'arrogance.. Gajeel vit Jett serrer les poings, fou de rage. Il ne sut pas si c'était à cause de sa remarque ou de son départ. Mais soudain, le mage d'acier eut une réaction, bien plus rapide que la première. Il tourna brusquement la tête vers Levy, car il savait qu'elle avait été la plus touchée par tout le raffut que cet abruti avait créé. Et il ne s'inquiétait pas pour rien. La jeune femme avait les yeux grands ouverts et pleins de larmes. Le Dragon Slayer fut coupé dans son inquiétude par le mage des plantes qui s'était avancé vers son ancienne amie. Il lui sourit. Mais pas un sourire doux, ni aimant, ni chaleureux. Non. C'était un sourire arrogant, provocateur et narquois. Gajeel grogna. Cet enfoiré était parfaitement conscient du mal qui naissait en Levy à ce moment même. Il n'allait pas se retenir très longtemps de lui casser la gueule..


	6. Chapter 6

Note de l'auteur: Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour tout ce retard Mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la suite et j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels alors c'était un peu le bordel pour écrire.. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis également désolée de la taille du chapitre (il est un peu court :/) mais il annonce la suite importante de l'histoire ! (ne vous en faites pas, maintenant j'ai une idée très claire de la suite, ça devrait donc arriver plus vite !)  
Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je me suis créé un tumblr, donc si jamais vous le voulez (histoire de savoir si j'suis toujours vivante ou pour demander si la suite arrive bientôt xD) et bien demandez le moi en mp ;)  
Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

Ca n'avait pas de sens. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens. Gajeel était assis près du bar de la Guilde et regardait sans rien dire Droy saluer tout ses anciens camarades. En le voyant au camp d'entraînement, Levy n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de se jeter dans ses bras. Et contrairement à ce qu'aurait cru le mage d'acier, son ancien coéquipier ne l'avait pas repoussée, il lui avait rendu son étreinte. Il l'avait prise dans ses bras et pourtant, le Dragon Slayer était persuadé d'avoir vu une lueur dans les yeux du mage des plantes, une lueur loin d'être une quelconque forme d'amour ou d'amitié. Il y avait vu de la haine, de la rancœur, du sadisme, enfin bref, que des trucs qu'un homme tenant Levy dans ses bras ne devait pas avoir dans les yeux.

Gajeel regardait la scène en restant éloigné. Il n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors pas du tout. Alors qu'il lui arrivait souvent de trouver la naïveté de Levy touchante, à ce moment précis, il avait juste envie de la secouer un grand coup pour lui faire comprendre que Droy n'avait certainement pas de bonne intention à son égard. Quand le Dragon Slayer vit que la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus tournait la tête vers lui, un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, il ne put s'empêcher de se tourner face au bar, lui tournant ainsi le dos. C'était puéril, il le savait, mais il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Ce type l'avait fait pleuré, il l'avait rendu malade pendant des jours et elle était là, à lui sourire, à avaler la moindre de ses paroles.

- C'est agaçant n'est ce pas ? dit Jett en s'installant au bar. De la voir rire et être heureuse avec un type qui lui a fait du mal.

- Tu parles de moi ou je rêve ? répondit l'autre, légèrement sur les nerfs.

Le rouquin rit doucement, mais Gajeel perçut son inquiétude tout de même.

- Comme quoi elle n'a pas toujours tort.

- Alors tu es d'accord ? s'étonna la mage d'acier. Ca ne te pose aucun problème qu'il revienne, boive un coup avec tout le monde et papote tranquillement avec elle ?

- C'est pas ça que j'ai dit, soupira le mage de la vitesse. Juste qu'il faut peut être faire plus confiance à Levy.

Le Dragon Slayer allait répliquer quelque chose, mais il fut coupé par l'arriver de Droy face à eux. Son visage affichait toujours ce sourire faussement amical que le mage d'acier ne pouvait supporter. Il avait juste envie de lui cogner dessus. Sans prêter attention à son ancien coéquipier, le mage des plantes planta son regard dans celui de Gajeel.

- Est-ce qu'on peut sortir un moment ? J'aimerai qu'on s'explique.

L'homme à la crinière noire le regarda en arquant un sourcil. Une explication ? Pour quoi faire ? Il n'avait strictement rien à lui dire à ce.. Il se racla la gorge histoire de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Il tourna la tête vers Jett, dont l'expression du visage avait durcie depuis que son ancien coéquipier s'était rapproché, mais qui sembla quand même approuvé la conversation.

- Ouais.

Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches, puis après un dernier regard vers le rouquin qui semblait retourner vers Levy, il suivit Droy à l'extérieur de la Guilde. De plus en plus loin d'ailleurs. Le mage des plantes fini par s'arrêter et s'appuyer contre un mur. Le Dragon Slayer s'arrêta aussi, de plus en plus intrigué par ce qu'avait à lui dire l'ancien mage de Fairy Tail. Celui-ci, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, redressa la tête vers lui, un sourire mauvais et carnassier sur les lèvres.

- Je voulais juste te prévenir.

Gajeel dégluti bruyamment et serra ses poings dans ses poches. Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'énerve..

- Ah ouais ? Et de quoi ?

- De tout le mal que je vais faire à ta tendre et petite Levy.

Les mots n'urent pas fini de passer ses oreilles, que ses muscles avaient déjà réagit et s'étaient raidis. Droy eut l'air de remarquer sa montée de rage, car son sourire s'étira davantage. Le mage d'acier préféra ne pas répondre à la provocation et tâcha de reprendre son calme, avant de lui répondre avec un sourire qu'il voulait joueur et amusé.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? La tuer ?

- Oh non, elle ne souffrirait pas assez.

La réponse était tellement spontanée qu'elle surprit Gajeel, qui perdit soudainement son assurance. Il ne prêta même pas attention à la chose qui lui chatouillait la cheville. Il ne pouvait pas croire que l'autre abruti pense réellement ce qu'il venait de dire. Droy se détacha du mur pour avancer vers le Dragon Slayer.

- Non, je ne vais pas la tuer, reprit-il. Je vais lui faire endurer tout ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je vais lui faire mal, la torturer, mentalement, physiquement, lui donner le sentiment qu'elle n'est rien, je vais la faire pleurer, hurler, lui donner envie de mourir et de me supplier de l'achever !

- Ne la touche p..

Dans ses paroles, il avait levé le poing, prêt à frapper, mais il avait soudain perdu toute énergie. C'était comme s'il venait de faire une forte poussée de fièvre d'un seul coup. Mais la douleur ne venait pas de la tête, non, elle venait de la cheville. Il baissa les yeux vers ses pieds et aperçut deux espèces de petites plantes carnivores, sortie de terre, les crocs plantés dans sa jambe. Les veines du Dragon Slayer étaient d'un violet inquiétant et sa vue se brouillait de plus en plus.

- Tu sais ce que c'est ces petites bêtes là, susurra la voix de son ennemi à son oreille ? Une plante sangsue. J'ai apprit à contrôler plusieurs nouvelles espèces, dont celle-ci. Une fois qu'elle a planté ses crocs dans ta chaire, elle absorbe ton énergie et ta force. Et tu ne peux plus rien faire.

Les jambes de Gajeel le lâchèrent soudainement et il tomba à genoux, à bout de souffle. Il étouffait dans ses vêtements et avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon. Malgré sa vue brouillée, il réussi à apercevoir Droy, accroupi face à lui. Il réussit à voir son sourire sadique.

- C'est dommage n'est-ce pas ? De savoir tout ça, tout de mes intentions mais d'être impuissant.

- Espèce de..

Les mots ne parvinrent même pas à franchir ses lèvres. Il dut poser sa main par terre pour se retenir de tomber entièrement. Ses idées se troublaient autant que sa vue, mais il y avait une chose qu'il avait bien compris : Levy était en danger. Il sentit soudain une main lui agripper violemment les cheveux pour l'obliger à relever la tête. Droy lui murmura alors :

- Tu ne la sauveras pas Gajeel, pas cette fois. Parce que si je ne peux pas l'avoir, alors personne ne l'aura.

Le mage d'acier ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais l'autre l'avait déjà lâché et il tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd. La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de s'évanouir, ce fut les pas du mage des plantes s'éloigner.


	7. Chapter 7

Note de l'auteur: Bonjour tout le monde ! Excusez moi pour avoir mis si longtemps (encore) à poster ce chapitre.. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Le prochain devrait suivre bientôt, bien sur après la semaine du bac car je n'aurai pas le temps de le finir, mais je l'ai déjà écrit à moitié !  
Enfin bref, l'action commence :D Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Gajeel réveille toi !

Le Dragon d'acier ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Il se redressa aussi tôt et regarda autour de lui. Il était à l'infirmerie de la guilde, il reconnaissait la pièce. Mirajane était là, à griffonner quelque chose sur un carnet en discutant avec Lucy, mais celui qui tenter de le réveiller depuis un moment, c'était Jett.

- Où est cet enfoiré, s'exclama Gajeel ?!

Le rouquin fut vraiment surpris.

- Qui ça ?

- Droy !

Le mage des plantes fronça les sourcils automatiquement, commençant à sentir le problème qui arrivait..

- Il n'est pas revenu après être sorti avec toi. Vous vous êtes battus c'est ça ?

Ah bon ? Ils s'étaient battus ? C'est vrai que tout était assez flou dans sa tête.. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé bon sang.. Soudain, ses esprits lui revinrent et il se redressa d'un seul coup, comme s'il avait été frappé par quelque chose. Et c'était le cas : par l'horreur et la peur.

- Où est Levy ?

Les membres présents se regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre cette soudaine inquiétude. Voyant que Gajeel commençait à s'impatienter de l'absence de réponse, Lucy se hâta de lui répondre.

- Elle est remontée dans sa chambre quand tu es parti avec Droy. Pourquoi ?

Le Dragon Slayer commença de nouveau à paniquer et son regard se posa directement sur Jett qui comprit enfin la gravité de la situation.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps à arriver à Fairy Hills et montèrent directement à l'étage pour aller à la rencontre de Levy. Le mage d'acier ouvrit la porte de sa chambre d'un geste vif et découvrit avec horreur qu'ils arrivaient trop tard. La pièce était sans dessus dessous et la fenêtre était brisée et grande ouverte, des bouts de verres sur le sol. L'armoire était tombée au sol et les vêtements de Levy éparpillée partout. Et ne parlons même pas des livres, si la jeune femme était encore là elle serait en larmes face à ce cimetière. Mais ce qui attira tout de suite le regard des mages ce fut les nombreuses taches de sang et les traces de griffes sur les murs et les rebords de la fenêtre. Quel monstre avait bien pu l'attaquer ? Jett avait ouvert la bouche pour parler mais visiblement aucuns mots ne parvenaient à passer ses lèvres.

Quelque chose retint alors l'attention de Gajeel. Il s'avança lentement et s'accroupit pour attraper une fleur, sur laquelle était accroché un mot. « J'ai gagné. » Tous ses muscles se tendirent et il serra le poing pour essayer de limiter la casse.

- Rassemble tout le monde, dit-il à l'adresse du rouquin. On doit la retrouver au plus vite.

Il entendit les pas de l'autre s'éloigner mais ne bougea pas. Il fulminait. Et encore, cela était une faible description de ce qui se passait actuellement en lui. Tout dragon possède un trésor et il ne fallait surtout pas y toucher. Il n'y a pas plus possessif qu'un dragon. Or là, on avait touché à son trésor. Il y allait avoir un massacre.

.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, Levy avait un affreux mal de tête. En fait, elle avait mal un peu partout. Elle ne se rappelait pas de grand-chose pour le moment, c'était comme si son cerveau tentait de remettre en place les pièces du puzzle de sa mémoire. Peu à peu, elle se rappela. Elle se rappela d'être remontée dans sa chambre à Fairy Hills, contente que Droy ne soit plus fâché. Elle se rappela avoir été attaquée par une espèce de gros oiseau très effrayant. Elle se rappela avoir tenté de lui échapper, d'avoir renversé certains meubles. Elle se rappela de la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie quand les serres de la bête l'avaient attrapée et avait entaillée sa peau. Elle se rappela enfin du choc, quand sa tête avait cogné contre le rebord de la fenêtre, alors que l'oiseau s'envolait.

Lentement, à cause de la douleur, la jeune femme releva la tête. Alors qu'elle allait lever sa main pour touchée la plaie qu'elle avait à la tête, elle remarqua que ses membres étaient ligotés par ce qui ressemblait à des lianes. Encore plus curieux, deux espèces de plantes carnivores avaient leurs crocs plantés dans chacun de ses mollets.

- Qu'est-ce que..

- Tu es enfin réveillée.

Elle sursauta et tourna la tête dans la direction de la personne qui venait de parler. Elle plissa les yeux pour essayer de distinguer une quelconque silhouette. Doucement, l'inconnu sorti de l'ombre. Des cheveux blonds, une allure de prince faussement charmant, un sourire calme mais glacé. Elle reconnu Cain au premier regard. Comment ne pas oublier la personne qui lui avait prit son meilleur ami.

- Je suis navré si mon oiseau t'as fait du mal.

Bien sur, il n'en croyait pas un mot. Levy l'avait bien compris. Il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle, tendit qu'elle essayait de se libérer. Malheureusement, elle put constater que plus elle bougeait, plus les plantes se resserraient autour d'elle. Elle finit par abandonner, cela ne servait à rien de se fatiguer inutilement. Cain s'arrêta à quelques pas de la jeune femme et il se pencha vers elle, les mains dans les poches.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être prise au piège ?

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de répliquer quoi ce soit, une autre voix, plus familière, l'interrompit.

- Cain, laisse-la.

Le blond se retourna et s'écarta d'un air boudeur. Levy eut alors une lueur d'espoir. Droy était là, accompagnée d'Ororo, la fille aux cheveux violets de la dernière fois. Il avait du découvrir ce qu'avait préparé Cain et il était venu la sauver ! La mage des mots eu un grand sourire soulagé. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsqu'elle vit son ancien coéquipier s'approcher d'elle avec un air calme. Calme, mais inquiétant. Il s'arrêta près d'elle et plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Excuse-moi Levy. Tu sais, au fond je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Mais il faut que tu endures tout ce que j'ai enduré. C'est le seul moyen pour moi de me libérer de tout ça. D'aller de l'avant.

Elle ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles. Où était passé Droy, son bon vieil ami, son meilleur ami ! Celui avec qui elle était partie en mission un nombre incalculable de fois, celui qu'elle avait défendu au prix de sa propre vie et inversement. Se pouvait-il qu'il est réellement disparu ?

- Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser Droy, commença-t-elle à balbutier, paniquée, tu es l'un de mes plus proches amis, je..

- Chht, chhhht..

Il s'était approché doucement et avait prit le visage de Levy dans ses mains, comme s'il avait voulu la rassurer. Il lui offrit un sourire très doux, mais qui glaçait la jeune femme de partout.

- Ne panique pas, lui murmura-t-il tendrement. Tu risques de souffrir un peu, mais tu vas perdre la tête si rapidement que tu ne le réaliseras même pas.

C'est lui qui avait perdu la tête ! Levy était tellement tétanisée qu'elle ne parvint pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Comment tout cela avait pu tourner aussi mal ? Droy la fixa avec amour pendant quelques secondes avant de se relever. Il se tourna vers sa nouvelle coéquipière, la fameuse Ororo et lui fit un hochement de tête. Celle-ci s'avança vers la mage des mots, qui recommença à paniquer et essaya de se débattre du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- Ca ne sert à rien, dit la jeune fille avec un ton horriblement calme.

Les lianes se resserrèrent un peu plus autour de ses membres et Levy du retenir un hurlement. Elle senti une étrange magie émaner de la mage face à elle et redressa la tête dans sa direction. Ses yeux avaient changés de couleurs, ils étaient.. Il n'y avait même pas de mot pour cette couleur. C'était comme s'ils étaient vide, comme s'ils donnaient sur le néant. Un néant dans lequel Levy se noya. Elle partait pour un monde de cauchemar sans même s'en rendre compte.


End file.
